The New Muggle DA Teacher
by tfny2
Summary: The new year at Hogwarts is about to begin. Our young friends are in for a surprise, their new teacher DATDA teacher is a muggle! But this is no ordinary muggle. She’s got such a strong power that no other Wizard can master.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: The new year at Hogwarts is about to begin. Our young friends are in for a surprise, their new teacher DATDA teacher is a muggle! But this is no ordinary muggle. She's got such a strong power that no other Wizard can master.  
  
The summer had ended and the student of Hogwarts school of Wizardry gathered together at platform 9 ¾ surrounded by loved ones as they began their new year. Harry and Co. met up together again to start their 6th year of Hogwarts. "Harry!" yelled Hermione across the crowd of people as she spotted Harry and Ron arrive just in the nick of time to catch the train.  
"Didn't think we'd make it, did you?" Ron managed to wheeze out a few word with a faint smile on his face as he and Harry ran swiftly through the crowd towards Hermione.  
"Shut up, Ron! Hi Harry," she replied with a big grin, "Come on, hurry up or we'll never get any seats."  
They clambered onto the train and began searching each compartment to see if any of them had any available space. "I've got one!" shouted Harry to his mates as soon as he found a suitable compartment.  
"Harry I think it's already taken look theirs a suitcase and bag on the seats," said Hermione observing the compartment. True there was a round shaped suitcase carefully place on the seat by the window and something white and fluffy with handles which the boys wouldn't have figured to be a purse had it not been for Hermione.  
"So, looks like theirs only one person here, they won't mind," said Harry and comfortably sat down at the window seat. "Where's Ron?" he asked peaking outside.  
"Dunno, he'll find us," said Hermione glancing out the door one last time before sitting down.  
"What is that?" asked Harry staring the odd fur-bally purse.  
"It's a Muggle purse."  
"Are you sure? I think it just moved."  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
Moments later Ron passed the compartment barely glancing inside, then stopped in his tracks and retreated a few steps. "There you are!" he said heatedly, "I've been looking all over the place for you guys."  
"We found a compartment," said Harry.  
"You don't say," said Ron with intense sarcasm in his voice, "thanks for letting me know while I was wondering round looking for...what's that?" he stopped and stared at the fur-ball purse.  
"Road-kill," said Harry smiling while Hermione gave him a dirty look.  
"It's not road-kill, it's a Muggle purse," explained Hermione.  
"Why do you have a Muggle purse that looks like a giant hamster with handles?" asked Ron still standing in the doorway.  
"It for protection so that people don't steal your wallet cause they'll think it's just a dead hamster," said Harry as he picked up a copy of The Daily Prophet. Hermione shot another dirty look but she stayed calm.  
"It's not mine, there's someone else in this compartment, they just haven't come back."  
"Then what would a wizard want with a Muggle purse?" asked Ron sounding confused.  
"Well I think they're cute and convenient," said Hermione proudly.  
"Maybe they're not a wizard, maybe they're a Muggle?" said Harry without looking up from his newspaper.  
"Ha! A Muggle going to Hogwarts since when?" laughed Ron sitting down and closing the compartment door.  
"Uh.well. since now. Look," said Harry raising his eyebrows and turning the Daily Prophet over so that others could see what he's been reading.  
  
Recent sources have reported that Hogwarts School of Wizardry will have an unusual new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Albus Dumbledore has hired a Muggle for this prestigious position thus creating many complications within the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry of Magic is not in favor of Dumbledore's new decision yet after much contemplation decided to temporarily allow the new teacher to be admitted to the School under close surveillance.  
  
"Are they serious?" asked Ron in surprise.  
  
"Looks like it," said Harry.  
  
"But. how can a Muggle teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron continued to ask. "Maybe they're.special," said Hermione. Even she was stumped.  
  
"Maybe it some sort of experiment," said Harry.  
  
"We could always ask I mean. we're sharing this compartment with them.that is when they come back.. if they come." Ron didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
The compartment door slowly opened and a woman walked inside. Smiling at her new company she said in a sweet cheery voice. "Well hello!" she walk towards the window and took a seat across from Harry while munching on a candy bar, "What a surprise, I feel I would've died of boredom if I had no company through the whole ride."  
  
The rest of the group gave her a weak smile. She seemed pleasant, a young woman probably still in her twenties her blonde hair was barely touching her shoulder blades as she gathered it to one side over her shoulder. She was rather attractive, but the boys didn't take notice of this at first, they were still confused as to what was going on.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," began Hermione she didn't like uncomfortable silences, "this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said introducing the others as they gave little nods and smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm Rinna Ellis," started the young woman. "I'm the new Defense Against the Arts teacher at Hogwarts," she said then she looked at the newspaper which was casually lying next to Harry turned to the page of the article they were just reading with the heading clearly showing 'YET ANOTHER TEACHER: HOW LONG WILL THIS ONE LAST' still looking at the paper she added, "As I see you already know."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
You guys I swear it going to get good trust me. I'll be updating soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone looked uncomfortable. "Well, I guess I don't hide it very well," she added waving her cotton ball purse.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Ellis" said Hermione finally.  
"Why thank you Hermione, I do hope you all enjoy my class I'd hate to make you uncomfortable due to the circumstances," replied Rinna Ellis glacing desolately at the newspaper.  
"Oh.well. I see no problems with any of this. I feel that anyone with enough credentials and experience is qualified for this position," said Hermione confidently while Ron and Harry nodded in agreement."  
"Yeah plus Professor Dumbledore is not a foolish man. He is very distinguished and only hires the very best teacher," said Harry putting a smile on Rinna Ellis's face.  
"Thank you. I appreciate you support.feels good to be accepted," she said with a pause, so I assume you're all 6th years."  
"Yeah, how'd you know," asked Ron.  
"I have a knack for guessing. Do you have any warnings for me? Anything I should look out for at the school?"  
"Oh you'll get used to it," said Hermione. "Yeah, after a while you'll be comfortable with the talking paintings and ghosts and moving staircases," added Harry.  
Hermione gave Harry an evil glare, "You'll fit right in don't worry."  
"How come you have to travel by a train, all the other teachers don't?" asked Ron.  
"Oh well the other teachers are appointed during the middle of the summer, they come to the school early and organized their lesson plans. I, however, was appointed two days ago and this was the most convenient way of transportation for me."  
"Two days ago? Why didn't they tell you to come earlier?" asked Ron.  
"Well.. Dumbledore has been having problems getting the Ministry's approval. And I did reject his offer to teach at the school quite a few times. But he insisted that a person with my." she paused looking for the right words, "qualifications should be teaching at his school. But it's alright I feel prepared for the year. I'll try to make the class as pain free as possible for you."  
"You won't need to work to hard, anyone but Umbridge is already considered to be a good teacher in my book," said Ron.  
"Or Snape," added Harry.  
"Wow, sounds like you guys haven't had too many good teachers in the past," said Rinna Ellis.  
They talked for the rest of the trip about past teachers and what Professor Ellis should expect from the school. When they arrived they went their separate ways . Professor Ellis exited from the front car of the train and was gone by the time the Ron Harry and Hermione got out.  
They got to the dining hall for the feast and saw that Professor Ellis was already seated at the head table next to Professor McGonagall in proper wizard-wear looking pleased and relaxed. The gang made eye contact with her and she gave them a little wave. After the sorting of the First Years was over Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech, "I'd like to welcome our newcomers and welcome back the rest of you. This year we have the highest number of First Years in Hogwarts history, lets all try to make them feel at home here. I would also like to introduce to you a new teacher here at Hogwarts, Professor Rinna Ellis, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now then, I think that's it, dig in."  
After Dumbledore's speech there was a lot of glaring and smirking aimed in Professor Ellis's direction.  
"Oh this is just awful," said Hermione looking disgusted.  
"What?" asked Ron biting into his corn.  
"They don't even know her and they're already judging her, it's so unfair, she could turn out to be the greatest teacher they ever had and they won't even give her a chance," she continued.  
"Well they just can't understand how a Muggle can teach at Hogwarts," said Harry.  
"Yeah plus it's not like she's teaching a phony class like Divinations, she's gonna teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, no Muggle can pull that of," said Ron.  
"I'm sure Dumbledore had a good reason to hire her, I mean you heard her, she's rejected this position before, she must be good if Dumbledore wanted her that badly," said Hermione.  
"We don't doubt Dumbledore, we're just wondering what makes her so special," said Harry plainly.  
"When do we have Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Hermione.  
"Uh.Tuesday," said Harry looking at his schedule.  
"Well I guess we'll find out then," said Hermione.  
  
Their week didn't start out as miserable as Harry expected, probably because he hasn't attended Snape's class yet. Tuesday came and the gang was eager to get to Professor Ellis's class. They entered they entered the class, there was nothing unusual, the decorations were practically nonexistent, but she didn't have much time to decorate. Everyone was seated and eagerly awaiting the teachers, some were giggling and smirking, some were whispering about how ridiculous this was. Draco Malfoy was already seated laughing with his friends about Dumbledore loosing his mind hiring a Muggle. Then Professor Ellis entered the classroom, the whole class was silent. "Good morning," she said as she walked down the spiral staircase leading to her office. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now before we begin there are a few things that need to be added to your class material list. I assume that you've all acquired a copy of the text 'Defense Against the Dark Arts Level 6.' I would also like for you to order 'Defense Against the Dark Arts in Respect of Modern Physics Volume 6'..." she was interrupted by an annoying familiar voice.  
"Physics! But that's for Muggles! This is stupid I'm not gonna learn that, " yelled out Draco.  
Shocked at the sudden abruption in this class Professor Ellis kept her cool. "State your name," she said sternly.  
"Draco Malfoy," said Draco with pride.  
Professor Ellis walked toward where Malfoy was seated.  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I shall like to inform you that as every other instructor at this school, I do not tolerate such interruptions in my class. Ten points from Slytherin," she said and walk back to her place.  
"This is an outrage! What can you possibly teach us with Physics."  
"Twenty points from Slytherin," said Professor Ellis louder this time.  
"You're just a Muggle you can't.."  
"Forty-five points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy do you really want to see how far I will go."  
Malfoy shut his mouth but he wasn't happy.  
"I didn't think so. IN my classroom you will raise your hand before speaking. You will be treated with the same respect you treat me. Now then, as Mr. Malfoy has so conveniently informed you just now, I am a Muggle. However, I am unlike any Muggle you may be familiar with. True I do not possess the same wizardly powers you all do. Yet just like you I can perform the same spells and hexes and charms you all can, but without the use of a wand or any other wizard weapon. I simply.." she slowly raised one finger to her head. "..use my brain."  
Everyone exchanged looks, they were still confused. Professor Ellis went on.  
"You see the average human uses only about ten percent of their brain, I on the other hand, am able to use 85% of my brain. Hence I am almost in full control of my body and its surroundings. For example, all of you should be familiar with the summoning charm." She walk to the corner and pulled out a broom placed it on the from desk, and walked a few yards away from it. "Now I can perform this task without even thinking of the word 'Accio.' Observe." And instantly the broom glided across the desk and into her hand.  
She lifted the broom so that it stood upright on the palm of her hand and it began to float and rotate 10 inches above her hand. "The energy used in the relationship between me and the broom is a special mind connection, a mind mend with the object itself. Everything, including lifeless objects such as this broom are made of living energy. We are beings made of energy and just like anything else in our world, we have a vibratory rate When we can learn to understand our relationship with energy, and how we can affect it, we will be able to lift our vibratory rate towards a higher energy, which we will learn about in chapter 4 of your new book."  
The class looked quite confused. "Don't worry we will go over all of this throughout the year. A regular Muggle who uses 10% of their brain cannot possibly perform this trick, but a wizard who uses 10% of his or her brain, just might. Now I'm not telling you that by the end of the year you will be able to use 85% of your brain, but you will be able to defend yourself against evil without the use of you wand or the spells you've memorized because your wand doesn't possess power, you possess power, and you will learn to show it without wands or spells or charms." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After class everyone was excited and confused wondering how a Muggle like Professor Ellis could have so much power. Harry, Ron and Hermione were packing up and heading for the door.  
"So what's your secret gesture, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
"I'm not telling you."  
"Oh come on, it's not like I'll tell anyone," said Ron surprised Hermione didn't want to share that information.  
"It's embarrassing you'll laugh," said Hermione. Harry didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation because they were already gone leaving him behind as he quickened his packing pace. Pretty soon he was the only one left in the classroom.  
"So, Harry, how's did you think I did for my first day?" asked Professor Ellis when she saw that no one else was present.  
"You did great, although I think you should have kept taking off points from the Slytherin house, other than that, great."  
Professor Ellis let out a little laugh and picked up the box of permission gestures. "Wow, I didn't expect this many consents."  
"And why not you seem very trustworthy," said Harry.  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me," she glanced at Harry and when their eyes met Harry got the same familiar feeling about Professor Ellis. He got a confused and curious look on his face.  
"Something wrong Harry?" she asked.  
"Uh.um, no, nothing's wrong, just that."  
"What?" she asked concerned, but Harry felt that he shouldn't tell her, seems pointless anyway, he doesn't want to scare or worry his new teacher. He thought it was probably nothing.  
"It's nothing, I'm just kind of dazed I guess."  
They spent a few more minutes talking in her office while Professor Ellis was rummaging in what appeared to be an old large crate. Then Harry realized how late he was for Herbology.  
"Professor Ellis, sorry to interrupt you, but uh, I'm gonna be really late for Herbology," he said.  
"Oh please, Herbology, don't worry I'll write you a pass. Oh before you go could you help me move this thing into the storage room she pointed from the crate to the bog storage room behind Harry."  
"No problem," said Harry. He took one end of the crate and carried it, with his back to the storage room. When they set it down Harry looked around the storage room. It was filled with so many unimaginable things. To his left Harry saw a small model of an enchanted castle with dozens of tiny people walking around on it. Then Harry noticed oversized egg shells, which he wouldn't have recognized if he didn't know Hagrid.  
"Wow, you used to have a dragon?" Harry asked, but then realized that Professor Ellis left the storage room and couldn't hear him. Harry looked around a bit more, then something got his full attention, in the corner of the shelf there was a small ruby box with gold script lettering on it. Harry tried to get a closer look he moved closer and the box began to glow and Harry could now read that the lettering on the box was his own handwriting.  
"Here you go Harry," he heard Professor Ellis come closer to him and snapped back to his earlier position behind the crate. Professor Ellis hadn't noticed and handed Harry a pass for his next class.  
"Thanks," he took the pass trying to look as normal as possible, and left the class.  
Later at lunch he was sitting very quietly not touching his food.  
"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"Yeah you were like this in Herbology too, something wrong?" asked Ron.  
"I'm not sure, I found something really weird in Ellis's storage room," said Harry.  
"You went snooping around her office?" asked Hermione.  
"No she asked me to help her after class," Harry snapped back at Hermione.  
"Anyway go on," said Ron.  
"I saw this red glowing box, it kept drawing me in closer to it, and when I got a closer look, it had my name on it, in. in. my handwriting," after he finished both Ron and Hermione looked perplexed.  
"Why would she have something like that?" asked Ron looking from Harry to Hermione.  
"I don't know," continued Harry. "but when I saw it, I got the strongest feeling that I've seen it before."  
"Have you?" asked Ron.  
"I don't think so, or at least.I don't remember," 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day trying to rationalize what could possibly be in the box and why it was in Professor Ellis's possession. Hermione ran off to the library to see if she could dig up anything that could help. When dinnertime came they all gathered together at the dinning table to for further discussion.  
"I couldn't find anything that could help," started Hermione as she flopped down a tower of heavy books on the table. "Sorry Harry."  
"That's okay thanks for trying. It could be a good sign though, if it's not in any book it may not be that important. I guess," Harry said unconvincingly.  
"I knew we couldn't trust her!" said Ron furiously. "Keep your voice down," said Hermione. "And don't jump to conclusions, we don't know anything about her. We don't have enough evidence to proclaim her our enemy. It's.it's just all very confusing right now, but don't worry," she said now looking at Harry. "we'll figure it out." "You know what I think," said Ron.  
"What?" asked Harry.  
"I think we should just go down to her office and find out for  
ourselves," said Ron.  
"You mean break into her office and just start snooping around?" asked  
Hermione shocked.  
"Well how else do you think we'll figure out what that box is for?"  
said Ron.  
"We could.we could just as easily ask her about it," said Hemione.  
"Oh please, and if she is evil and wants to destroy us. Huh? What  
then, do you really think she'll be happy to share her evil plans with  
us?" said Ron.  
"You're getting carried away," said Hermione trying to calm Ron down.  
"I think Ron's right about this," started Harry. "I mean, it won't  
harm anybody, we can just slip in unnoticed, look inside the box and  
slip out, no harm no foul."  
"But it's wrong it's her private property," said Hermione trying to  
reason with them.  
"No, it's my property," said Harry as she started to get up from his  
seat to head for the dormitory. "And I have to find out what's  
inside." After dinner, Harry and Ron were planning on how they would slip into Professor Ellis's office. Hermione refused to participate, but she still stayed around listening to their conversation (just to make sure they didn't plan anything too dangerous or stupid) while pretending to read her Divinations textbook.  
  
The plan was simple they'd use the invisibility cloak to sneak out of their tower. They would wait for her to leave the office and then slip in through the door as she's leaving. Get into the storage room and get the box, and get out.  
  
That night Ron and Harry slowly snuck out of their dormitory. Harry was ahead of Ron when he heard a crash behind him.  
  
"Shhhhh!" he said. "You wanna wake the whole tower?" he whispered.  
  
"Well sorry," said Ron in an aggravated manner, "but if we had left earlier maybe we wouldn't have to be sneaking around like this," Ron picked up the books that caused the crash back on the bookshelf. "Besides, how do you even know she's still in her office this late, she might already be asleep."  
  
"Oh please, with the amount of papers she has to grade. I don't think so," replied Harry. They crept down the staircase with the cloak out, set and ready for their illegal objective.  
  
"Guys," Ron and Harry turned to see Hermione standing by the fire waiting for them.  
  
"Hermione, what are doing up?" asked Harry still trying to whisper.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she said.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Cause you'll mess up,"  
  
"Oh," replied Ron in agreement. "Good point."  
  
The three of them managed to squeeze in under the cloak, then waited until Harry's Marauder's Map read that the coast was clear, and headed out of the tower toward Ellis's office. Luckily the door to her classroom was open; consequently there was no reason to remain outside where they can be easily spotted by Peeves.  
  
Harry put his finger to his mouth indicating that from now on there will be no talking.  
  
They enter the classroom, it was dark, and the only source of light was emerging from the back corner where the entrance to Ellis's office was located. They slowly crept up to the already ajar door and saw Ellis sitting behind her desk grading papers. From the looks of the tall tower of papers with red marking all over it, it seemed that Ellis has spent hours hunched over her desk. The gang heard her mumble under her breath things like "can't believe he wrote that," and "they expect to get half points for this." She looked exhausted; from time to time she put down her quill and rubbed her eyes vigorously trying to stay awake. Finally she put down her reading glasses pushed her chair back a little, and arched back to stretch her back and arms. Knowing that Ellis was about to leave the trio stood back in the corner of Ellis's office trying hard not to breathe. Ellis picked up her everglowing lantern and waltzed out of her office, leaving out friends behind in total darkness.  
  
They all waited patiently until they heard the classroom door slam shut behind her, before they began to speak again. "You think she saw us?" asked Ron gasping for air. Spending 40 minutes huddles under one cloak is very irritating.  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry.  
  
"Lumos," said Hermione and her wand lit up the room.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you were it is," Harry dragged Ron and Hermione to the storage closet, "Lets see, it was riiiight..here!" Harry found the glowing red box hidden behind the junk in the storage room.  
  
"Wow!" said Hermione as soon as she saw it, "it's so. pretty."  
  
"You weren't kidding Harry. Well what are you waiting for? Pick it up!" said Ron impatiently.  
  
Harry hesitated for a second, then swallowed his fear and slowly reached out to grab the box off the shelf. It glowed brighter and brighter the closer Harry got to it. When his hand made contact with the box Harry felt a small jolt go through his whole body. Then he took hold of the box and the glowing stopped.  
  
"Whoa!" said Harry surprised, "that was strange."  
  
"Are you ok Harry?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"Fine, just a little head rush."  
  
"Open it," whined Ron.  
  
"Hang on," Harry said searching for a clasp on the box, he looked and the front of the box, there was a lock on it. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
"What?!" yelled out Ron.  
  
"Oh for Christ. where's the key to it?" said Hermione rummaging through the shelves looking for a key.  
  
"She's probably got it around here somewhere," said Ron walking out of the storage room into Ellis's office looking around her things for the key. "Come on, if we look for it together we'll find it faster."  
  
"We can't go through her personal things, that's invasion of privacy," said Hermione.  
  
"Look you wanna know what it's the box?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well then start looking for the key."  
  
"You know, we could just ask her!" but the guys weren't paying attention to Hermione anymore. "How would you like it if Ellis went through your things, like if Ellis went through your mind," snapped Hermione at Ron.  
  
"Shut up and look for the key."  
  
"Fine, whatever," finished Hermione and opened the top desk drawer then let out a gasp.  
  
"What? Did you find it?!" asked Ron and rushed up to Hermione to look at what she was gasping at, then let out a small gasp himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" curious Harry walked up to where Ron and Hermione were standing and looked inside the drawer. In there hidden underneath a few papers was a picture frame of a young Professor Ellis sitting on the lap of a young dark haired gentleman, hugging each other. Harry was shocked, "She knew Sirius." 


End file.
